


Always And Forever

by Lady_Darkness



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Post manic episode, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Darkness/pseuds/Lady_Darkness
Summary: Even wakes up in Isak’s arms after one of his episodes. They talk and some words finally get spoken out loud.





	Always And Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Flatfootmonster never shuts up about these two boys, so I can’t stop thinking about them... Then this happened.  
> FFM, I totally blame you, dear sweet sushi roll that you are!

The room was cold and dark, no one had bothered to switch on the heating since Isak had moved out. His bed had been untouched, Eskild and Linn hadn’t found another roommate yet, so the bed was still Isak’s for all intents and purposes. Daylight started to pour into the room, shedding its warmth over the two boys sharing the bed. Even lay on his side, his head supported by a couch pillow. He was wrapped in a blanket, covering the bruises on his body. Isak sat up, slumped against the wall. He looked like he hadn’t slept for ages, watching over the man of his dreams when he was out. His eyes were sad, brimming with tears as he looked down his sleeping boyfriend. He slowly moved his hand from his lap to Even’s face and caressed his jawline and chin with tender strokes so he wouldn’t wake up too soon. He needed rest, they both did, but Isak could wait until he was certain Even wouldn’t wake up and run away again. 

When Even opened his eyes, all he noticed was Isak’s blue striped duvet and the sun blinding his vision. His head was pounding and his eyes burned with tears. What had happened to him and how had he gotten here? The last thing he remembered was feeling so good he nearly exploded. He was sure it had been bad, that he had hurt Isak, again. Moving gingerly, he peeked over the edge of the blanket to the other side of the bed. Isak sat against the wall, eyes closed and his breathing deep and even. His face didn’t betray any of the turmoil he must have felt before falling asleep, his expression was gentle and relaxed. He wasn’t touching Even. His hands were in his lap, holding on to his own legs. Slight twitches in his face told Even he was suffering from a nightmare. It was probably because of him anyway. He always caused Isak pain, he noticed the lines that started to appear on the other boy’s forehead whenever he looked at him. Perhaps not even ‘minute by minute’ was going to cut it this time. Isak didn’t deserve this. He shouldn’t put up with more than he had to. His mom already made his life harder than it should be, it was not fair he seemed to be getting the same treatment from the man who was supposed to love him. A suffocating sensation came over him as he realised he no longer had a choice. He had to let go of Isak, let him find someone worthy of his love, someone who didn’t hurt him at every turn, who was at least capable of giving him a good and stable life. Fighting against the tears that threatened to fall, he tried to make his way out of bed and the duvet he was rolled in.

“Even Bech Naesheim! Don’t you dare try running away now.” Isak whispered as he grabbed Even’s shoulder in an attempt to stop him leaving the bed. His tone was menacing, making Even pull back and lean in to the hands touching him.

Isak pulled the duvet back around Even as he laid him down on the bed. The taller boy looked ridiculous with his feet sticking out of it, but Isak couldn’t find it in him to even smile at the sight. Even had seriously scared him this time. After the stunt he had pulled at that hotel and the conversation that had followed, Isak had known Even was prone to manic episodes. What it hadn’t prepared him for was to find his boyfriend in an open window on the twelfth floor, ready to climb up or down, like Spiderman.  
Bedazzled by the smile Even threw him when he saw him enter the room, he almost hadn’t noticed the predicament his boyfriend was in, and now Isak would never forget the stroke of fear he got when he saw Even place his hand on the ledge and make the first move towards getting out of the window. He remembered running to the window, putting Usain Bolt to shame, and pulling Even back with a violent force he hadn’t known he was capable of before. Even had completely crumpled in his arms when they hit the floor, as if he only then realized what almost happened. Tension flooded out of Isak and he had passed out against the wall, holding Even tighter than should be humanly possible. He had passed out.  
Next thing he knew, he’d woken up with his arms around Even, trying to shield him from the others’ view. In less than a minute’s time, Magnus had been there to get them back home. He helped putting a motionless Even in bed and then calmed Isak down until he could finally breathe again. 

“Isak… I…” Even started, but Isak only pulled him closer. He gently threaded his hand through Even’s hair and held his distraught boyfriend until he felt him relax again. 

“Sshh, don’t speak if you don’t want to. We’re just taking it minute by minute. I’m here for you. You are not alone.” he whispered in Even’s ear, just loud enough for him to hear. 

He held tight to the bundled up miserable boy in his arms. This wasn’t the first time this had happened since that night at the hotel, and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. Nothing would ever stop him from loving the man he was holding though chances were they would find themselves in this situation again and again. His heart skipped a beat as he realized how close he’d come to losing him. He couldn’t lose Even, he wouldn’t survive that, not after all they’d been through together. He placed soft kisses in Even’s hair, scrunching his nose at the smell of the product he had used that morning, but he didn’t give up. A trail of tender butterfly kisses followed, first on Even’s forehead, his cheekbones, and god, how he loved those, he felt the need to just keep kissing and touching them. Using his hands to tame the hair that was now tickling his nose, he continued kissing his boyfriend’s face all over until a tiny laugh escaped from his lush lips. Isak pulled back immediately, seeking out those sky blue eyes he loved to drown in. 

“Hey,” he said, still whispering as not to spook Even into disappearing again, “feeling better?”. The only reply he got was a shrug and Even moved backwards, as if to try and escape the arms that were holding him, but Isak didn’t let him. He held on tight, trying to communicate all of the love he felt for Even in that embrace. 

They lay still for a while. Even’s breathing calming down again as he burrowed into Isak, hiding his face in his neck. If Isak felt his shirt getting wet, he didn’t say anything, he let it happen, as always feeling humbled by the fact that Even trusted him enough to let him see him like this. He just kept his arms around the him and softly kissed his forehead. Unbidden words came bubbling up to the surface as he observed the blond, who now more resembled a sushi roll with stylish hair than anything else. Swallowing to keep himself from speaking those words aloud, he dislodged Even from is side to sit up straight again, but immediately wrapping his arms back around him. He felt Even move from his embrace, switching positions so he could look into his eyes. 

Even’s eyes were full of emotion as he stared up at Isak. Wrestling his hand out of the blanket that enveloped him, he continued to keep eye contact with his boyfriend. He knew he didn’t deserve him, but he wasn’t going to screw this up. He lifted one finger and tickled Isak’s chin and neck, making the other boy giggle and look down. His eyes were smiling as he took in Even, the love clearly written all over his face. He took Even’s hand in his and kissed all of his fingers, one by one, before he started stroking his arm gently.  
Nothing indicated what he was planning, he didn’t show anything but tenderness until he got to Even’s armpit. Soft touches at first, covering all of his upper arm and neck, but all of a sudden Isak buried his hand under Even’s arm and started tickling him until he let out the sound he was after, a squeak followed by deep, rumbling laughter. Isak looked up and stared at Even’s face, seeing his smile reaching his eyes this time. He laughed too and continued his attack.

“Isak… I will get you back for this.” Even threatened, almost out of breath, but his eyes twinkled and he couldn’t suppress the smile that broke out. He threw the duvet off and sat up straight, level with Isak. 

The mood suddenly seemed to turn from playful to serious. Even’s smile faltered and a glimmer of tears seemed to cloud his eyes. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

Isak felt his heart stop beating at the sight, but he forced himself to remain calm and to listen to what Even wanted to say. 

“Isak Valtersen,” Even started, reaching out to take Isak’s hands in his, “I know I’m not the easiest man to be with, and that we said we would take it slowly, but last night proved again how much I need you with me, how much our life together means to me. I never meant to hurt you, but there I went and did it again… Can you forgive me?”

Isak closed his eyes, that wasn’t what he had expected when Even had taken his hand, but he’d take it. His eyes grew soft when he watched Even fidget, it was clear there was still more he wanted to say, but words eluded him. The love he had for this man would overcome every damn thing life could throw at them. He had never felt this way about anyone before and he was sure it would never happen again. Smiling broadly, he squeezed Even’s hands in his. 

“There will never be a day I don’t forgive you.” he took a deep breath “I love you, so very much. Always and forever.” 

Even swallowed, it was the first time either of them had said it out loud. They had always been better at showing their feelings than communicating them. Hearing the words directed at him affected him in a way he hadn’t been able to predict. His throat closed up and tears started to form in his eyes, but he didn’t give them a chance to fall. He blinked twice, then he shuffled closer to Isak. He placed his hand on the younger man’s cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb. He brought his face nearer to Isak’s, feeling heat emanating from him. Licking his lips he closed the distance between them and captured Isak’s lips in a tender kiss. Their noses touched, squishing them together. He nipped at Isak’s upper lip, sucking it between his and letting go just to dive in all over again. 

Lying down side by side, entangled in each other’s arms, they listened to the sounds of the world coming alive around them. Soft kisses were placed on lips and foreheads, and neither boy was heard of again until the morning after.


End file.
